Odcinek 7160
9 września 2015 26 czerwca 2019 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis John F. Smith |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7159. « 7160. » 7161. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Ridge i Caroline informują Steffy o swoich zaręczynachW gabinecie CEO, Steffy opowiada Thomasowi i Caroline o tym, jak Wyatt przekonał Ivy, by usunęła nagranie ze śmiercią Aly oraz jak we czworo z Liamem zawarli pakt, by nigdy więcej nie wracać do tego tematu. Caroline zapewnia córkę Ridge'a, że nie pisnęła ukochanemu ani słowa, po czym w gabinecie zjawia się sam Forrester. Jest szczęśliwy, gdy Steffy informuje go o zamkniętym śledztwie w sprawie śmierci Aly, jednak sam oświadcza, że ma inne, równie dobre wieści. "Ja i Caroline zaręczyliśmy się", słyszy z ust ojca zaskoczona Steffy, a następnie gratuluje parze. Caroline chwali się, iż jej matki bardzo dobrze to przyjęły, a gdy kobieta wychodzi spotkać się z Billem, Ridge prosi córkę, by powiedziała mu, co naprawdę o tym myśli. Córka Forrestera zapewna, że wszystko jest w porządku, a Ridge zaskakuje ją jeszcze bardzie, mówiąc, że wraz z ukochaną zakładają rodzinę. Wyjaśnia, jak zmienił zdanie na temat posiadania dziecka, opowiadając również o strasznej nocy, którą Caroline musiała spędzić samotnie. W tym czasie Thomas wraca myślami do chwil, kiedy w tamtym czasie całował się ze swoją przyszłą macochą. Steffy z kolei zastanawia się, czy ojciec naprawdę to przemyślał, ale Ridge oświadcza, że kocha Caroline i nie chce więcej się z nią rozstawać. Thomas z kolei zapytany przez Steffy co o tym myśli, odpowiada, że również chce szczęścia dla Caroline. thumb|320px|left|Steffy podejrzewa, że Thomas coś ukrywaGdy dzieci Ridge'a zostają same, Steffy pyta brata o jego zdanie na temat związku ojca. Thomas chwali się, że został częścią zespołu projektantów, przez co Steffy zgaduje, że to dlatego wspiera Ridge'a i Caroline. Kobieta uważa jednak, że dzieje się coś więcej, ale Thomas informuje siostrę, że jest zajęty. thumb|320px|Bill nie wróży Caroline i Ridge'owi świetlanej przyszłościNa Sky Lounge, Bill i Katie mówią Brooke, że Caroline wezwała ich, by podzielili się ważnymi wiadomościami. Niebawem, siostrzenica Billa dołącza do nich, a kiedy Brooke chce zostawić Spencerów samych, Caroline prosi ją, by została. Następnie pokazuje zebranym swój pierścionek zaręczynowy, wywołując u wuja i jego żony nie małe zaskoczenie. "Wiedziałem, że kiedy zaczniesz pracować z tym drapieżnikiem, tak to się zakończy", stwierdza Bill. Głos zabiera Brooke, która stwierdza, że małżeństwo to ogromny obowiązek, jednak Bill dodaje, że nie dotyczy to Ridge'a. Caroline upiera się, że oboje z narzeczonym są zaangażowani oraz gotowi zrobić kolejny krok w swoim związku. Gdy Brooke przypomina jej o kwestii posiadania rodziny, Caroline mówi, że Ridge zmienił zdanie i zamierzają mieć z nią dziecko. Bill zwraca uwagę na wiek Forrestera, który w jego mniemaniu może nie doczekać własnych wnuków, zaś Katie i Brooke zauważają, że Ridge nie chciał więcej dzieci. Caroline informuje, że jej ukochany zmienił zdanie. Bill proponuje siostrzenicy, by wyjechała na jakiś czas, natomiast Brooke życzy Spencerównie szczęścia, po czym oznajmia, że musi wrócić do pracy. Tymczasem Caroline próbuje zrozumieć brak przekonania ze strony Billa i Katie odnośnie wiadomości, którymi się z nimi podzieliła. Wuj deklaruje jej jednak, że jest dla niego jak rodzona córka i zawsze może na niego liczyć. Po odejściu Caroline, Katie wyznaje mężowi, że jest pod wrażeniem jego opiekuńczej postawy wobec siostrzenicy. Małżonkowie całują się. Zamiast tego, Logan udaje się do biura Ridge'a, gdzie konfrontuje się z nim po tym co usłyszała od Caroline, a następnie przypomina byłemu mężowi o wazektomii. Ridge jednak jest pewien, że zabieg w każdej chwili można odwrócić, ale Brooke uważa, że nie ma na to gwarancji i domyśla się, że nie rozmawiał on o tym ze swoją narzeczoną. Uważa, że katastrofa jest nieunikniona, jeśli mężczyzna tego nie zrobi. Tymczasem w biurze zjawia się Caroline, próbująca dowiedzieć się, o czym Brooke i Ridge rozmawiają. Logan żąda od męża, aby powiedział Caroline prawdę, gdyż w przeciwnym razie zrobi to ona. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 4 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5